Batman vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Batman vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles es una película animada crossover estrenada en formato digital, DVD, Blu-Ray, 4K Ultra HD y Video On Demand durante el segundo trimestre de 2019. Tuvo un estreno premiere durante el evento WonderCon Anaheim el 31 de marzo de 2019. Sinopsis Las Tortugas Ninja llegaron a Gotham City para descubrir que el Clan Foot y su líder, Shredder, están colaborando con La Liga de los Asesinos y el Joker para sumir a Gotham en un estado de Mutación, dejando a Batman con la tarea de investigar la actividad criminal del Clan Foot y asociarse con las Tortugas para así prevenir el catastrófico resultado. Argumento Durante un recorrido guiado en Powers Industrial, Barbara Gordon es testigo de como un poderoso generador es robado por Ninjas Foot y también detecta a lo que parecen ser cuatro Metahumanos durante el robo. Ella transmite esta información a Batman, quien después lucha contra varios Ninjas Foot en Wayne Enterprises antes de que intervenga Shredder y este lo derrote. Los cuatro Metahumanos a los que Batgirl se refería son en realidad las Tortugas Ninja, que llegaron a Gotham City para detener los planes de Shredder y descubrir quién es su nuevo aliado. Después de que ellos cuatro defienden a Wayne Enterprises de un intento de asalto por parte de Penguin y sus secuaces en las azoteas cercanas, las Tortugas se encuentran con Batman en un callejón y proceden a luchar contra él, ya que ambas partes creen que la otra es quién está colaborando con Shredder. Las Tortugas se ven obligados a retirarse cuando Batman gana la ventaja sobre ellos con su destreza de lucha superior. Después de investigar a Batman y sus ubicaciones reportadas, Donatello logra deducir la ubicación exacta de la Batcave y conducir a las Tortugas hasta el interior de esa base de operaciones, donde tienen una breve pelea contra Robin. Después de que Batman y Batgirl regresan allí, las Tortugas se presentan y ofrecen su ayuda al equipo Bat-Family cuando se percatan de que tienen el mismo objetivo. Robin revela al grupo que de hecho Shredder está trabajando con Ra's al Ghul y La Liga de los Asesinos. A cambio de los secretos del Pozo de Lázaro, Shredder y sus subordinados ayudan a Ra's al Ghul mediante la construcción de una máquina que lanzará a Gotham al caos al infectar a todos en la ciudad con Mutágeno y Veneno Joker. Los dos villanos irrumpen en Arkham Asylum, donde el Joker les da la fórmula para su Veneno Joker a cambio de un bote de Mutágeno. Los integrantes de Bat-Family y las Tortugas son alertados de un incidente en Arkham Asylum por el comisionado Gordon, donde descubren al llegar que Joker ha utilizado el Mutágeno para transformar a todos los internos y a él mismo en mutantes animales. Los héroes se enfrentan contra esta galería de villanos mutados, y el Joker inyecta a Batman con la combinación de Mutágeno y Veneno Joker para convertirlo en un mutante murciélago desquiciado. Después de derrotar al Joker, los héroes usan el Retro-Mutágeno desarrollado por Batgirl y Donatello para curar a Batman y los internos, pero entonces se percatan de que todo esto fue una distracción para que así Shredder y Ra's al Ghul pudieran obtener el Sembrador de Nubes de Wayne Enterprises por medio de las maquinaciones de Penguin y su red criminal. Mientras un inconciente Batman se recupera en la Batcave por el trauma físico tras haber sido mutado, los dos equipos descubren que sus archienemigos planean lanzar su máquina compuesta desde la planta procesadora Ace Chemical. Batman despierta e inicialmente le ordena a las Tortugas que abandonen Gotham debido a su impulsividad, pero Raphael lo convence de que es mejor que trabajen juntos para aprender de sus errores. Los dos grupos logran acabar con la mayor parte del Clan Foot y la Liga de Asesinos antes de enfrentarse a Shredder y Ra's al Ghul. Leonardo logra derrotar a Ra's al Ghul tras una ardua batalla, Batman y Raphael derriban a Shredder, y Donatello y Michelangelo destruyen la combinación de las máquinas antes de que se active por completo. Los escombros de la consiguiente explosión de esa maquinaria derriban a Shredder dentro de un enorme tonel de químicos y hace estallar en llamas toda la fábrica. Antes de que las Tortugas se marchen de Gotham, como despedida Batman invita a los héroes a comer pizzas todos juntos. En una escena posterior a los créditos, se revela que Shredder sobrevivió a la explosión. Ahora se parece mucho al Joker y comienza a reírse de forma maníaca. Personajes Personajes menores Desarrollo La película se basa en una mini-serie cómic crossover interno entre DC Comics e IDW Publishing titulado Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles en 2015. Este título resultó ser tan popular que se convirtió en dos secuelas y otra mini-serie independiente, pero en cambio este último caso estuvo basado el Universo Animado de DC y la serie animada Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles de 2012. Ya en 2016, se consideró una adaptación cinematográfica de la mini-serie a ser producida por Warner Bros., propietaria de los derechos cinematográficos para películas basadas en propiedades intelectuales de DC Comics. El lanzamiento de la película se anunció en febrero de 2019 para el segundo trimestre del mismo año. El estreno premier de la película estuvo programado para el 31 de marzo durante el evento WonderCon Anaheim. El 14 de mayo de 2019, la película fue estrenada internacionalmente en vídeo digital a través de diversas plataformas multimedia. Curiosidades *Este es el primer proyecto en multimedias de Batman donde un mismo actor interpreta en inglés tanto a Batman como al Joker. *Ciertos diálogos del cómic crossover original fueron tomados casi literalmente en el guión para esta película. *En contraste con la historia del cómic crossover original, esta otra historia tiene lugar en una realidad donde los universos de las Tortugas Ninja y los personajes de DC Comics transcurren en un mismo mundo. *Esta es la tercera película de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles que recibió una calificación PG-13 de parte de MPAA, después de la película de imagen real de 2014 y su secuela. **Esta es también la primera película animada de Nickelodeon en ser clasificada PG-13. *Esta es la primera colaboración entre Warner Bros. y Nickelodeon. **Incidentemente, las tres primeras películas de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles en imagen real fueron estrenadas por New Line Cinema, que actualmente es propiedad de Warner Bros., y la película CGI de 2007 fue distribuida por Warner Bros. en Estados Unidos y Reino Unido. *Esta es la tercera película animada de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles después de la película cinematográfica animada por computadora de 2007 y la película multiverso para televisión Turtles Forever de 2009. **Por lo tanto, también es la segunda película de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles producida con animación tradicional, después de Turtles Forever. *Esto marca la segunda producción animada después del cortometraje Turtles Take Time (and Space), estrenado durante el evento SDCC 2016, en donde Eric Bauza y Darren Criss interpretan a Leo y Raph, respectivamente. * La secuencia de créditos de apertura en blanco y negro puede ser un guiño a los cómics originales de Mirage Studios, que en su mayoría eran monocromáticos. ** Durante el segmento de créditos de apertura donde se exhibe un puesto de periódicos, se puede ver una copia del cómic '' Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #1'' en su estante, e indicando al mismo tiempo a los espectadores que toda la película esta inspirada casi por completo en esa mini-serie crossover. *Tom Kenny ya había interpretado previamente en inglés al Penguin en la serie animada The Batman (2004). Guiños y homenajes *La escena inicial de la película, donde se muestra un paisaje nocturno con la luna en el centro, es una referencia al inicio de todas las secuencias de apertura de cada una de las cuatro series animadas anteriores de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. *En una de las primeras escenas se muestra a Bruce Wayne/Batman investigando dentro de la Batcave mientras bebe de una taza grabada con el mismo emblema utilizado por Superman y algunos otros personajes kriptonianos o relacionados con él directamente (ej: Superboy, Supergirl, Steel, etc). *Según el mapa que las Tortugas Ninja usaban para registrar los blancos del Clan Foot, antes de Powers Industrial, unas instalaciones de S.T.A.R. Labs y LexCorp también fueron asaltadas por los Ninjas Foot. **Esta escena donde las Tortugas Ninja aparecen juntos asomándose desde una fosa de alcantarilla es una referencia al iconico póster publicitario de la primera película de 1990. *La escena donde las Tortugas Ninja aparecen por primera vez de cuerpo completo en las azoteas de Gotham City, es igual a una escena grupal de las Tortugas en la secuencia de introducción para la serie animada de 1987, vista justo antes de que aparezca el logotipo estelar.YouTube - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1987 intro (HQ) *El secuaz corpulento y con gafas oscuras del Penguin tiene un diseño muy similar al cuerpo androide de Krang en la serie animada de 1987. *Cuando uno de los secuaces atemorizados del Penguin al ver a las Tortugas Ninja se pregunta que son ellos, Michelangelo le dice en broma que ellos son alienigenas para aterrolizarlo más todavía. Esto es una referencia a The Blue Door, el primer guión seleccionado para la adaptación reboot cinematográfica, en el cual se pretendía establecer el origen de las Tortugas Ninja como siendo alienigenas en lugar de tortugas mutantes. ** Es muy posible que los siguientes diálogos de Donatello y Leonardo también sean una referencia a eso: Donnie les aclara a sus adversarios "No somos alienigenas. Somos "tortugas"."; enseguida Leo le indica "No es el momento, Donnie."; a lo que este otro responde "Siempre es buen momento para la precisión, Leo." Esto seria para reflejar el como después de que aquel guion se filtró en internet, la reacción negativa del publico casual y los fans influyeron para que los productores lo descartaran, retrasando el desarrollo de la película para "corregir" la historia de la misma en un guion totalmente nuevo, que finalmente fue el que se uso para el rodaje. *Se muestra que las Tortugas Ninja tienen en sus cinturones las iniciales de sus propios nombres, igual que sus homólogos animados en la serie de 1987. *La secuencia en cámara lenta de Shredder cuando ingresa al laboratorio de Wayne Enterprises, es una adaptación directa de la escena donde su homologo cinematográfico entra al combate contra las Tortugas Ninja en una azotea durante la primera película de 1990.YouTube - Turtles vs Shredder | Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990) *Cuando Batman pisotea el pie de Mikey mientras pelean y este último grita "¡Au! ¡Mi pie!" (Ow! My toes!), esto es una referencia al videojuego Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time,YouTube - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles:Turtles in Time Stage 3 & 4 donde las Tortugas Ninja gritaban esta misma frase cuando recibían algún golpe precisamente en los dedos de sus pies. *Raphael pierde uno de sus sais ante Batman durante su primer encuentro, igual que su homólogo cinematográfico perdió uno de sus sais durante la pelea que las Tortugas Ninja iniciaron para salvar a April O'Neil al inicio de la primera película de 1990. *Donnie llega a decir la frase "ninja vanish!" (lit. desaparición ninja) en cierto momento. *El actor de voz de Stockman-Fly parece actuar de manera similar al actor Jeff Goldblum, que interpretó al personaje Seth Brundle en la película reboot/remake The Fly (1986), que fue de hecho la inspiración para este otro personaje en su mutación original ideada exclusivamente para la serie animada de 1987. *En el escaparate de trajes en la Batcave se puede encontrar, entre otras cosas, el traje rojo que Bob Kane originalmente diseñó para Batman, antes de que fuera rediseñado en gran medida para su impresión por Bill Finger, y ademas versiones alternativas de vestuario de algunas de las series animadas sobre Batman más recientes. *Alfred pregunta a las Tortugas Ninja si querrían usar algunas servilletas mientras comen pizza, a lo que Mikey y Raph le preguntan desconcertados a su vez "¿para que?". Esta escena se da casi igual que en la segunda película de 1991, mientras ellos mismos cenaban pizza en el apartamento de April. *En esta película, los personajes Sato y Oshi de los cómics originales de Mirage Studios aparecen mencionados como los fundadores del Clan Foot. *El viejo osito de peluche visto en la celda de Bane retrata a Osito, quien fue el mejor amigo de Bane durante sus días de infancia en la prisión de Santa Prisca. *Cuando las Tortugas Ninja y sus aliados terminan jugando pases con el frasco de Retro-Mutageno para quitárselo a los villanos y mantenerlo fuera de su alcance, es similar a la escena donde sus homólogos cinematográficos hacen exactamente lo mismo con un frasco de Mutageno al enfrentarse contra los Ninjas Foot en el laboratorio de TGRI durante la segunda película de 1991. *El vehículo Party Wagon de las Tortugas Ninja tiene un diseño igual (aunque actualizado) a ese mismo vehículo visto en la serie animada de 1987. *Donnie dice "bossa nova" como grito de celebración mientras ataca a unos Ninjas Foot al ingresar en la planta procesadora Ace Chemical, igual que su homólogo cinematográfico decía tras rescatar a April junto con sus hermanos al inició de la primera película de 1990. *Raph aparece usando una motocicleta personalizada, un reflejo de anteriores versiones de este personaje, que ocasionalmente fue retratado conduciendo esta clase de vehículo. *Mikey rechaza varios de los ataques de Mr. Freeze haciendo los mismos movimientos con sus nunchakus que su homólogo animado durante la secuencia de apertura de la serie de 1987.Archivo:Michelangelo-nunchuks-1987-intro.gifYouTube - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1987 intro (HQ) *Cuando pelean contra los Ninjas Foot en el interior de Ace Chemical, Mikey y Raph usan un movimiento de lanzamiento muy similar al que las Tortugas Ninja podían usar en el videojuego Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1989) para lanzar a los Ninjas Foot justo hacia la pantalla. *Jason Todd, el primer Robin en morir bajo tutela de Batman, es referido indirectamente por Ra's al Ghul cuando este confronta a las Tortugas. *Cuando Mikey se desespera al ser incapaz de detener el Sembrador de Nubes, su comentario hace referencia a la letra del tema musical de la serie animada de 1987, en la cual se decía que "Donatello does machines" (lit. Donatello hace/maneja máquinas) y "Michelangelo is a party dude" (lit. Michelangelo es un tipo fiestero). *La escena de Leo derribado boca arriba con Ra's al Ghul amenazándolo con su espada justo sobre su pecho, es sumamente reminiscente de la escena donde su homólogo cinematográfico se encontraba en la misma posición amenazado por Shredder durante su pelea en la azotea vista en la primera película de 1990. *Las cicatrices de Shredder cerca de su boca pueden ser una referencia a la primera película de 1990, donde se muestra que cuando Splinter todavía era una rata común le dio mordidas y rasguños a Shredder en la cara dejandole cicatrices faciales. *Cuando Shredder pierde su mascara al ser golpeado durante su segundo duelo contra Batman, ese instante luce igual al panel donde a su homólogo original le ocurre lo mismo al ser derrotado por las Tortugas Ninja en el cómic TMNT #1 de Mirage Studios. *La secuencia de créditos finales incluye numerosas referencias a cómics clásicos reales de ambas franquicias, por medio de portadas de cómics alteradas de esos cómics de la vida real, añadiendo a personajes de la otra y modificando las ilustraciones para integrarlos juntos. *El regreso de Shredder en la escena final incluye elementos visuales de la adaptación cinematográfica Batman (1989) del director Tim Burton y la segunda película de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze de 1991. Archivo:Red-skying-Batman-vs-TMNT.jpg|Homenaje a la luna como en otras aperturas y al cielo rojo de las ultimas temporadas de la serie de 1987. Archivo:Map-Batman-vs-TMNT.jpg|Mapa con marcas de otros laboratorios prominentes en el universo de DC Comics. Archivo:Suits-Batman-vs-TMNT.jpg|Batitrajes a lo largo de los años, incluido el traje original no utilizado diseñado por Bob Kane. Archivo:Retanleiar-Batman-vs-TMNT.jpg|Homenaje al cuerpo androide de Krang. Archivo:Bye-bye-birdie-Batman-vs-TMNT.jpg|Penguin con un paraguas volador como en Batman Returns. Archivo:Pose-Batman-vs-TMNT.jpg|Mismas poses que en la secuencia de apertura de la serie de 1987. Archivo:Poster-Batman-vs-TMNT.jpg|Homenaje al póster de la primera película. Archivo:Say-cheese-Batman-vs-TMNT.jpg|Selfie de victoria. Archivo:Scar-face-Batman-vs-TMNT.jpg|Cicatrices similares en la mejilla de Shredder. Archivo:Arise-Batman-vs-TMNT.jpg|¡Shredder revive! Vídeos Archivo:Batman vs TMNT - Oficial Trailer - Español Latino Archivo:Batman vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Official Trailer Archivo:"Batman vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" - clip - Opening Scene! Archivo:"Batman vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" - clip - "Working Late" Archivo:Batman vs TMNT Batman vs Shredder Archivo:Batman vs TMNT Fight Scene Archivo:Batman vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - clip - "Suit Up" Archivo:Batman vs. TMNT clip - "Tour De Arkham" Archivo:BATMAN vs NINJA TURTLES - Movie Review Referencias Enlaces externos *Batman vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles en YouTube: **Compra digital; doblaje **Compra digital; subtitulos *Batman vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles en iTunes: **EE.UU. **México *Batman vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles en Vudu *Batman vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles en Microsoft Store: **EE.UU. **España *Batman vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles en PlaySation Store *SyFy Wire: Exclusive Batman and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles meet in first animated movie *News-a-rama: Batman vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Trailer de:Batman vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles en:Batman vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Categoría:Películas Categoría:Crossovers